Teekl's Origin Story
by IcyWhiteParadise
Summary: Which came first, the witch-boy or the cat? They must have came from somewhere. Why not start with Teekl?


**It's done! Teekl's origin story! I just wanted to add that if anyone is reading my other story, Meet the Red Hood, that I'm all out of ideas. If you have one that I could use, please just PM me! Thanks! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teekl, Klarion, etc.**

* * *

**_Teekl's Origin Story_**

He was a cat. A small, lonely, orange cat with no place to go and no one to adopt him. The reason for that was because of the bright red jewel painted on top of his furry little head, and his sharp fangs, and his pointy claws. So he wandered the streets, hoping one day a nice stranger would be kind enough to adopt, or at least leave out something for him to eat.

Over years, however, his little heart hardened after not being loved, or cared for, and his hatred for the tall, strange things who walked on two long sticks that they called 'legs'. He hated the way they had huge warm, cozy places called 'houses' during the coldest part of the year, where the ground was covered with a soft but cold blanket. The worst part of it all, however, was _THAT_ place.

The place where shrimps and pathetic dogs would come and seek shelter, food, and new homes. It disgusted him the most because every time he would try to come in, they would scream and kick him out. He would visit every few days just to scare them.

One particular day, when the cat headed over, he saw a strange boy through the glass door. His messy black hair seemed to curl up into two horns, or were those real? His mouth was twisted up into a cruel smile, with a pointy nose and was wearing what looked like a suit. He had long black fingernails that he was fairly sure only belonged on female creatures. He was also shouting at the cruel people inside the building.

"I want a cat! How can you be an animal shelter that doesn't have cats?! I _hate_ dogs!" The cat watching smiled a cat smile. He was starting to like that boy.

"In fact, I think you need a lesson! On respect! For cats! By me!" With that said, the witch-boy drew back a hand, and to his amazement, it started to glow red! He meowed in surprise, one that didn't go unnoticed by the owner of the glowing red hand. The witch-boy came over and looked at him, then scooped him up with one hand.

"I like you," he declared. "I think I'll name you... _Teekl_. But first, my new kitty-cat, let us blow up this shelter with the horrible service." Teekl meowed in agreement.

Reaching back again, the witch-boy let forth a torrent of red flames. People screamed, rushing out just as the shelter blew up. Fortunately, upon seeing a boy with devil horns, most people had steered clear, missing the blast zone. The witch-boy smiled, turning back to the cat.

"I'm Klarion. Klarion the Witch Boy. We are going to have some fun! _Finally_! This dimension was starting to get boring anyways." Just as Teekl's new owner finished talking, a big blue blob appeared. It was Super... something. Teekl never bothered to find out.

A bunch of other people with powers and silly costumes came out of their hiding places. Teekl's meowed in warning, but of course Klarion already knew. He grinned. "Don't worry. Come on, I have things to show you! Friends with better costumes, too."

Waving his hand, Klarion summoned a portal. Teekl's stared at it in fascination, obviously seeing this for the first time.

A blur of red and yellow tried to stop them, speeding towards them. "_Tt_- people like this could never stop us, Teekl. Begone! Or I will be forced (cue the dramatic music, Teekl thought), as the Lord of Chaos, to destroy you!"

The condiments laughed. The red one said, "Who **is** this guy?", while the shorter one giggled. "Hey, Rob, check out this cat!" Another boy came flipping over. "Ha! He's so **cute**!", he said, and they both started to laugh. With a start, Teekl realized they were laughing at him, just as Klarion threw a fireball at them.

"That's it! We're leaving! See you later, armadillos. Unless I see you first!" Cackling, Klarion jumped through the portal, Teekl safely on his shoulder. Turning to his new cat, the witch-boy asked him, "How would you like to meet some people who really know how to have fun?" This just kept getting better and better.

"_Meow_."


End file.
